


Lingering Memories..

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: After Yavin:  Doc and Asher'lyIt has been a long time since the Emporer's fortress but with his return so has the fears and memories returned for the crew and especially for Asher. On Rishi, she was reunited with her master and he helped her remember... but those memories are still a problem for her. Love covers all, however, and Doc is there for the long haul.





	Lingering Memories..

**Author's Note:**

> Ask response from Tumblr:  
> "please, please, I'll do anything just talk to me.” For your JK and Doc.
> 
> Just a short piece for the ask :)

When they left the Yavin moon it felt like they finally had time to breathe the crew filtered off to different parts of the ship and Doc checked his supplies before checking in on his wife. At least that was three hours ago and now he was getting a bit annoyed at the closed door. He knew it had been a rough few hours on the planet, that the Emperor who his wife had killed was somehow not dead, and a fragile treaty was just one shot away from being broken. Still, he felt justified in trying to talk to her about how she was feeling. Glad for hours he had spent studying psychology, wishing he had more hours to devote to understanding Jedi... and women.  
Still, the women he adored was sitting in her room crying and he had to know why and that it was not him.  
“Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me." Doc was saying to the closed door as Kira walked past. Her raised eyebrow made him shake his head desperately asking her for help.  
"She locked herself in her room... I don't know what I did..."  
"What makes you think it was you?"Kira sighed, sometimes she didn't know what Asher saw in Doc, it was clear though that the Twi'lek adored the man, and vice versa - at least Doc had stopped flirting with everything in skirts.  
"I don't know..." he paused before adding quietly "She hasn't been the same since the fortress..."  
"I know." sympathy welled up in Kira then it was only fair, Doc had taken on the bulk of the recovery himself, helping Asher deal with a disjointed memory "Think she remembered something?"  
"Something happened on Rishi... with her old master... I..." Doc was at a loss for words to describe Jedi stuff, he usually just kept pace and kept Asher alive...  
"Master Orgus?" Kira spun around her expression one of disbelief "His ghost was on Rishi?"  
Doc nodded.  
"Ah." Kira turned back to the door, pulling a hairpin from her hair. "Don't watch me, its very un-Jedi of me to do this..." she jimmied the door a little and a satisfying click of the locking mechanism sliding away allowed her to sigh with relief. "Alright, but I swear Doc if Asher asks I was never here.... and " she paused repositioning the hairpin into her hair "please take care of her."

Their room - for lack of any other space on the ship that was truly theirs was quiet and calm a sense of sacred whenever he entered as if his wife was the goddess he adored. He looked for her on the bed and shook his head when he saw her wave at him from the floor - on the other side.  
"I heard Kira fudge the lock," she said, tiredness lined her voice.  
"Will you talk to me?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry." she started as he lay across the bed and positioned himself above where she was on the floor.  
"Why?"  
"I... on that damn fortress... I was not myself... I..." tears slid quietly down her cheek and he couldn't help but reached out and smudged them away with his hand.  
"It is ok," he said softly.  
"No. No, it isn't." she shifted "Master Orgus taught me that I had left part of myself behind and that was not good."  
"True, you were different after.. but..."  
"But I had to be." she finished for him and nodded "Now though I am whole, and I remember."  
"No-one holds what happened there against you..." he said, his own memories were trauma enough and he didn't want her to take that on as her fault. Seeing her there the way they had made her be had gutted him, the torture and betrayal were just other things he laid responsibility at the feet of the emperor himself.  
"I know, it is just... a lot.." she scrunched her eyes closed. "And there is so much more I need to do... I just don't think I can.."  
She closed her eyes with a sigh. She looked more tired, more worn out than usual. Yavin had done that to all of them, he had seen the others in their group - Theron Shan, Master Satele and the rest; all exhausted and stressed by the end of the battle with Revan.  
"If we work together." he started... then stopped.  
"It might not be possible.. what if someday I go somewhere you cant follow me?" She shifted then trying to change the topic she sat up her face not far from where he was. "What were you saying when you knocked?"  
"I didn't just knock.. it was several hours of pacing and knocking..." he sighed as she giggled at him "Don't make me worry like that Asher, talk to me."  
"Sorry my love," she replied kissing his forehead.  
"Gah." he sighed - she could wrap him around her finger just with a few words, and a kiss."I love you too Asher, just remember that when things get hard."  
"I'll try." she nodded to him "Now about that you will do anything thing..."  
she giggled again as she kissed him her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders.  
"I love you.. never let go of that." she murmured "no matter what comes."  
He couldn't help but surrender to his goddess; her arms were a heaven he had yet to tire of and he figured he never would. A fleeting thought that she knew something of the future stole across his mind, lost instantly in the love they had.


End file.
